SUKI: How That Feeling Comes into My Heart
by Hoshi Yamashita
Summary: Bagian kedua dari series SUKI./ Cerita roman antara Rin dan Haru./ Tunggu, roman? Yang mereka lakukan hanya bertengkar tiap kali bertemu. Tapi, yeah, berapa kali pun mereka bertengkar, selalu ada cerita roman di dalamnya./ BL-Siscom!Rin


**SUKI: How That Feeling Comes into My Heart**

**Free! Iwatobi Swim Club © Kyoto Animation**

RinxHaru

.

.

.

* * *

Nitori membelalak saat mendapati _senpai_ tercintanya tengah menggeram di dekat jendela. Sejauh yang Nitori ingat, _senpai_-nya yang satu itu memang suka sekali menggeram ... tapi ... entah kenapa geramannya pagi ini terlihat berbeda.

Dan Nitori merasa seperti ada awan mendung masuk ke dalam kamar mereka. Awan keabuan dilengkapi dengan petir yang menyambar-nyambar. Semua itu terasa jelas ketika ia mendekat ke _senpai-_nya.

Maka dengan gugup Nitori memberanikan diri bertanya. "R-Rin ... _senpai_ ..."

Saat itu juga tatapan Matsuoka Rin beralih pada Nitori. Benar-benar tatapan keji dengan hawa membunuh yang sangat kuat.

Nitori meneguk ludahnya."A-apa ... telah terjadi sesuatu yang buruk?"

Rin langsung berdiri menggebrak apa pun yang bisa dijangkau tangannya. "Si Brengsek itu ..."

"Y-ya ...?"

"Dia tidak menyerah juga untuk mengencani adikku!"

Dan akhirnya Nitori mengerti, apa yang membuat _senpai_-nya mengarak awan mendung penuh dengan petir untuk masuk ke dalam kamar mereka. Semua dimulai ketika Rin mendapatkan balasan adik tercintanya.

"_Maaf banget, sabtu ini aku tidak bisa membawakan pesanan Kakak. Aku sudah ada janji dengan orang lain."_

Dan dengan cepat Rin mengetikkan balasannya. _"Janji apa? Dengan siapa?"_

"_Aku ada janji nonton. Dengan siapa itu rahasia. Jaa, jaga diri Kakak ya."_

Spontan Rin langsung membanting ponselnya ke kasur, dan seketika itu juga langsung dipungutnya lagi. Ia membaca email balasan dari adiknya dengan seksama. Kemudian mulai berpikir keras.

Dan segala tuduhannya langsung berlabuh kepada Kapten Mikoshiba.

Nitori segera mengutarakan pendapatnya. "Hmm ... mungkin saja kan adik Rin-_senpai_ pergi nonton dengan teman perempuannya seperti dulu?"

"Ya, dan mereka pergi untuk mendapatkan hadiah untukku? Jangan bercanda!" Emosi Rin langsung tersulut kembali. "Memang ini hari apa sampai ia pergi membeli hadiah?" Rin langsung menoleh ke Nitori. "Dengar ya, aku merasa, pasti kali ini benar-benar tidak beres." Rin memberi jeda sedikit. Meski enggan, tapi ia harus mengatakannya. "Gou telah kencan. Kencan sungguhan dengan seorang laki-laki," katanya. "Aku benar-benar yakin setelah melihat Kapten Mikoshiba terburu-buru keluar tadi—keluar dengan pakaian yang sangat rapi."

"Aah, bagaimana kalau kita menguntitnya seperti dulu?"

"Ha!" Wajah Rin kelihatan berapi-api. "Tentu saja!"

.

Pada hari sabtu yang cerah, di sanalah mereka. Dua murid Samezuka dengan segala penyamarannya. Rin berusaha menurunkan ujung topinya, supaya wajahnya tidak terlau kelihatan. Dengan cermat ia mengamati lalu lalang orang-orang yang berseliweran di depan bioskop ini. Tapi selama lima belas menit ia memelototi orang-orang itu, ia tak juga menemukan wajah adiknya bersama Mikoshiba Seijurou.

"Rin-_senpai_," panggil Nitori.

Dengan cepat Rin beralih. "Apa? Kau mendapatkan sesuatu?"

"Kapten Mikoshiba ..."

"Mana? Mana?" Rin sudah mempersiapkan kepalannya untuk meninju kapten Samezuka itu. Jelas sekali sekarang si kapten sialan tidak akan bisa mengelak setelah ia memergoki dengan langsung apa yang dilakukannya. _Dan faktanya, ia sudah kuberitahu berkali-kali untuk berhenti mendekati adikku! Tapi ia tetap melakukannya ! Takkan kuberi ampun!_

Tapi sayang ... Kapten Mikoshiba yang sekarang tengah ditunjuk Nitori tengah bersama seorang gadis lain. Gadis yang garis wajahnya terlihat mirip dengan sang kapten. Kalau Rin boleh menebak ... mungkin dia adalah adik dari Mikoshiba.

"Sejauh yang kuingat ... gadis itu bukan adik Rin-_senpai_ kan?"

Dan emosi Rin mulai meluluh sedikit demi sedikit. "Ya, bukan." Dan entah bagaimana ia jadi merasa dirinya begitu jahat telah menuduh kapten Mikoshiba sedemikian rupa. Aah, tapi salah siapa kaptennya itu selalu menggembar-gemborkan bahwa Gou-_kun_ itu sangat manis di depannya? Jadi bukan salah Rin juga kan kalau langsung menuduh Mikoshiba Seijurou untuk hal yang berkaitan dengan Gou?

"Nah ... jadi mungkin saja adik Rin—"

"Tidak! Aku yakin sekali kali ini ia benar-benar sedang kencan!" Tahu apa yang dipikirkan Nitori, Rin segera membantah dengan cepat. "Aku yakin—benar-benar yakin."

Dan seyakin akan keyakinannya, tuduhan kedua Rin langsung saja berlabuh kepada Nanase Haruka. Kenapa harus Nanase Haruka? Pria itu kan tak pernah mengeluarkan tanda-tanda ketertarikan kepada adiknya? Untuk tuduhan yang satu ini, Rin memang tidak perlu banyak alasan. Satu hal yang ia tahu pasti. Ia hanya tidak pernah suka kalau Haru berdekatan dengan perempuan mana pun, apalagi jika perempuan itu adiknya.

Dan Rin selalu ingin memastikan itu—bahwa Haru tidak pernah dekat dengan perempuan.

(Tunggu, jadi sebenarnya Rin tidak suka kalau Gou kencan dengan Haru, atau ia tidak suka kalau Haru kencan dengan Gou? Ah, apa pun. Pokoknya keduanya Rin sama-sama tidak suka.)

Dengan segera Rin mengeluarkan ponselnya. Tapi, teringat lagi kalau Haru tidak pernah membawa ponsel, Rin langsung menghubungi Makoto.

Tapi sayang panggilan itu tidak tersambung juga.

Rin mendecak. "Sial, apa sih yang terjadi?" Dan kemudian Rin menghubungi Nagisa, yang langsung diangkat sedetik kemudian.

"Halo, Rin-_chan_?"

"Nagisa, kau bersama Haru?"

"Haru-_chan_? Ooh, tidak. Tapi aku sedang bersama Rei-_chan_. Apa kau juga mau berbicara padanya? Ngomong-ngomong saat ini kami sedang—"

Perkataan Nagisa selanjutnya mengambang di udara, saat Rin menjauhkan ponselnya. Tak jauh dari tempatnya ia menangkap sosok Nagisa di depan pintu bioskop bersama dengan Ryugazaki Rei.

Rin menghela napas. Ia mendekatkan ponselnya kembali ke telinga.

"Jadi, film itu benar-benar membuatku terharu! Kau harus menontonnya Rin-_chan_!"

Rin memutar bola mata. _Kuharap yang dia bicarakan bukan tentang Kehidupan Tikus lagi_. "Ya, ya, aku mengerti. Sudah ya." Dan Rin memutus sambungan. Matanya kembali terpaku pada sosok Nagisa di depan sana.

Nagisa dengan riang berbicara pada Rei—yang kelihatan murung sekali. Entahlah apa yang mereka bicarakan. Tapi Rin menduga bahwa Rei pasti dipaksa untuk menonton film oleh Nagisa.

"Jadi, Rin-_senpai_ ..."

"Tuduhanku pada Nanase Haruka semakin kuat sejak dia belum mempunyai alibi. Aku harus memastikannya," geram Rin. "Kau teruslah berjaga di sini. Kalau melihat adikku, segera hubungi aku!" perintah Rin kepada Nitori yang terbengong-bengong, sementara dirinya berlari menjauhi tempat itu.

"Tunggu, Rin-_senpai_ mau ke mana?"

"Memergoki Nanase Haruka dan menghajarnya!"

.

Terengah-engah Rin berlari menuju kediaman Nanase. Dengan berapi-api, ia sudah menyiapkan mental untuk menghajar teman masa kecilnya itu. Ia juga sudah menyiapkan rencana tentang pukulan seperti apa yang layak didapatkan Haruka Nanase.

Tapi, saat sudah hampir tiba di tempat tujuannya, mendadak ada sesuatu yang membuat langkahnya berhenti mendadak.

Rin membelalak. Sebenarnya, ia sudah menduga, cepat atau lambat ia pasti akan menemukan sosok adiknya di sekitar tempat ini. Tapi hal yang benar –benar membuatnya terguncang adalah fakta bahwa adiknya tidak mengencani Nanase Haruka. Yang dikencaninya adalah Tachibana Makoto!

Saking _shock_-nya, Rin sampai menganga seperti orang tolol, dengan pose tubuh membeku seperti patung.

Adiknya tercinta dan Makoto berjalan membelakanginya. Berjalan berdampingan, sambil berpegangan tangan. Perlu Rin eja lagi?! Mereka berjalan sambil berpegangan tangan!

Rin ingin menangis saat itu juga. Tapi ia juga sebenarnya tidak memungkiri bahwa ada segumpal perasaan lega telah menemukan fakta bahwa ternyata bukan Haru yang mengencani Gou.

Tapi tetap saja siapa pun itu, jika berani-beraninya menyentuh Gou, dia takkan lepas dari amukan dahsyat Matsuoka Rin! Ya, tanpa pengecualian, bahkan untuk Tachibana Makoto!

Tinju Rin mengepal. Saat ia kembali bergerak menaiki tangga batu, dan melangkah maju untuk memergoki apa yang Makoto lakukan—dan menghajar pria itu—seseorang dari belakang membekap mulutnya dan menariknya menjauh.

Rin membelalak. Apa?! Siapa orang brengsek yang berani menghentikan apa yang ingin ia lakukan!

Saat Rin berusaha menyingkirkan bekapan tangan itu dari mulutnya, orang itu langsung mendesis.

"Sssst."

Dan meskipun hanya sebuah desisan kecil, telinga seorang Matsuoka Rin yang hebat tidak pernah salah dalam mengenalinya.

Itu suara Haruka, Nanase Haruka.

Demi maskot Iwatobi, apa yang sudah pria brengsek itu lakukan padanya?!

Dengan sekali hentakan Rin langsung menyingkirkan tangan Haru dari depan mulutnya. "_Teme_ ... sebaiknya jangan coba hentikan aku atau kau adalah orang pertama yang akan kubunuh hari ini."

Tapi Haru tidak menyerah. Saat tubuh Rin bergerak untuk maju menghampiri Makoto dan Gou yang sudah lumayan jauh di depan sana, Haru langsung mengambil tindakan cepat. Ia memeluk Rin dari belakang, dengan pelukan yang sangat erat.

"Sialan, apa yang kaulakukan?! Lepaskan aku!"

"Tidak akan kubiarkan!"

"Apa masalahmu, heh, Haru?" geram Rin. "Ini adalah masalahku sendiri! Aku akan memberikan pelajaran yang setimpal pada si kurang ajar itu karena telah berani mengencani adikku!"

"Makanya tidak akan kubiarkan kau merusak kebahagiaan teman terbaikku!"

"Heh!" Rin mendecih. Ia tertawa sinis. "Teman terbaik?" Sesaat—hanya sesaat—ia merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak enak melintas melewati perasaannya_. Jadi teman terbaik Haru itu Makoto, bukan aku?_ "Lepaskan aku!"

"Tidak akan!"

"Kubilang lepas!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Haru jangan main-main denganku!"

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku main-main denganmu?"

"Kau—" perkataan Rin spontan menggantung di udara, saat ia melihat ada segerombolan anak kecil memergoki apa yang ia dan Haru lakukan. Anak-anak kecil itu memandangi mereka sambil terlongong.

Dua lelaki. Cukup dewasa. Di tengah jalan. Berpelukan.

"Menurutmu, yang perempuan yang di depan atau yang di belakang?"

"Yang di depan kan? Rambutnya lebih panjang."

"Tapi yang di depan lebih tinggi daripada yang di belakang."

"Kalau begitu yang perempuan itu yang di belakang."

Rin dan Haru memandang anak-anak itu dengan tatapan datar. Dan anak-anak itu balas memandang mereka berdua sambil tersenyum canggung.

"Anu ... kami hanya penasaran ... kalian berdua ... yang perempuan yang mana ya?"

"Kami berdua laki-laki tahu!" Dan Rin langsung mengamuk. "Haru! Lepaskan pelukanmu! Kau membuat orang-orang salah paham!"

Melihat Rin mengamuk, spontan anak-anak itu langsung lari terbirit-birit. Tapi samar-samar Rin mendengar diskusi mereka sebelum akhirnya anak-anak itu benar-benar menghilang di tikungan.

"Yang perempuan di belakang kan?"

"Tapi katanya mereka berdua laki-laki!"

"Bodoh, mana mungkin laki-laki sama laki-laki pacaran!"

"Grrr." Geraman Rin bertambah dalam. "Nanase Haruka! Sudah kubilang lepaskan pelukanmu!" Rin berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Haru dari perutnya. Tapi entah bagaimana, Haru mendadak jadi begitu kuat sampai lingkaran tangannya sulit sekali disingkirkan.

"Tidak akan sampai kau berjanji tidak akan mengganggu Makoto dan Kou!"

"Dan hal itu takkan kulakukan! Ini adalah tanggung jawabku sebagai kakak Gou! Apa sih masalahmu Haru?!"

"Ini adalah tanggung jawabku sebagai teman terbaik Makoto!"

"Teman terbaik katamu?!" Rin mendecih. Lagi-lagi dadanya menjadi panas saat mendengar itu. "Sekarang beritahu aku, aku punya arti apa untukmu?"

Sekali lagi obrolan merek diinterupsi oleh tatapan ingin tahu sepasang kakek-nenek. Dua orang tua itu menatap mereka sambil tersenyum teduh.

"Masa muda itu indah ya?"

"Ya, kau benar, _Baa_-_chan_ ..."

Dan dengan punggung mereka yang sudah tidak terlalu tegak, mereka berdua berjalan kembali meninggalkan Rin dan Haru yang dibuat menganga.

Dua detik berlalu.

Rin menghela napas. "Baik, baik, untuk sekarang aku berjanji takkan mengganggu mereka. Jadi tolong lepaskan pelukanmu."

"Janji."

Rin merotasikan bola mata _ruby_-nya. "Yaa, aku janji."

"Bukan hanya untuk sekarang, tapi untuk selamanya."

"Kau tak bisa meminta lebih. Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali."

"Tapi aku ingin lebih!"

Lagi-lagi pertengkaran mereka terhenti. Kali ini karena tatapan ingin tahu sepasang sejoli muda.

Si perempuan, dengan wajah meronanya, langsung membawa sang pacar menjauh. "Kau dengar mereka? Aku tak percaya mereka mengatakannya begitu keras di muka umum."

"Ya, setidaknya kalau 'aku ingin lebih', aku akan mengatakannya sambil berbisik."

Habis sudah kesabaran Rin. Kesalahpahaman ini semakin gila saja. Kalau seandainya hubungan ia dan Haru memang seperti anggapan mereka sih tidak apa-apa, tapi ... hubungannya dengan Haru tidaklah seperti itu. Dan memikirkan kembali bahwa 'hubungan mereka tidak seperti itu' hanya membuat Rin semakin kesal.

Akhirnya dengan berat hati ia berjanji pada Haru. "Baik, aku takkan mengganggu mereka. Selamanya," kata Rin. Dengan penekanan pada kata 'selamanya'. "Kau puas?"

Haru tersenyum. Ia langsung melepas pelukannya. "Kupegang kata-katamu."

Rin mendecih. Demi Tuhan, apa sih yang sudah terjadi padanya?

"Yah ... aku takkan mengganggu lagi ... Aku takkan mengganggu 'mereka'. Tapi bukan berarti aku tidak mengganggu Makoto! Akan kuberi dia pelajaran setelah Gou pergi!" Dengan seringai licik di detik terakhir, Rin langsung melesat meninggalkan Haru menuju ke rumah Tachibana.

Haru membeliak. Ia pun segera menyusul Rin. "Rin!"

.

"Umm, apa tidak apa-apa aku berada di sini?" tanya Gou malu-malu. Menggembungkan pipinya, sementara matanya melirik malu-malu pada setiap perabotan yang ada di kamar Makoto.

Makoto tersenyum ramah seperti ia yang biasa. Ia menuang minuman ke dalam gelas Gou dan dirinya. "Aku sudah mengatakan pada orang tuaku kalau kau adalah pacarku."

Seketika wajah Gou langsung berubah warna. Ia berkata terbata-bata. "A-aa ... itu memalukan ..."

"Jadi kita pacaran itu memalukan ya?"

Gou dengan cepat membantah. "Bukan begitu! Tapi ..." Lalu wajahnya menjadi suram. "Aku ... sebenarnya ... belum bilang apa-apa soal kita pada Ibu ..."

Makoto tersenyum lembut. "Kau bisa mengatakannya saat sudah siap mengatakannya. Lagipula ... tidak perlu mengatakannya juga tidak apa-apa kan? Yang penting kalau nanti aku melamarmu—"

"Bukan seperti itu!" potong Gou. "Bukan seperti aku tak mau hubungan ini tidak diketahui ibuku, tapi ... kalau ibuku tahu dan ia memberitahu Kakak ..."

"Eh?! Rin belum tahu soal kita?"

Dengan lemah Gou menggeleng. "Aku hanya ... punya firasat buruk kalau seandainya aku mengatakannya," aku Gou. "Kupikir ... Kakak tidak suka melihatku dekat secara khusus dengan laki-laki. Maksudku ... dia melarangku untuk pacaran."

"Ah, jadi itu alasan kenapa kau melarangku mengangkat telepon darinya?"

Gou mengangguk. "Aku tahu Makoto-_senpai_ pasti akan berkata jujur kalau Kakak bertanya."

Makoto menghela napas. "Menurutku ... pasti ada cara untuk membuat pikiran Rin berbelok." Ia langsung mengulum senyum tulus. "Aku yakin. Meskipun akan butuh waktu yang lama. Rin pasti akan menyetujui hubungan kita."

"_Senpai_ berpikir begitu?" Gou kembali sumringah. Kata-kata Makoto benar-benar melunturkan kekhawatirannya. Meski itu hanya kata-kata penyemangat sederhana.

Makoto tertawa sambil mengacak rambut Gou. "Kau manis sekali!" gumamnya. "Dan bukankah aku menyuruhmu untuk memanggilku dengan 'Makoto' saja?"

Gou merajuk. "Tapi panggilan '_senpai_' menurutku imut. Aku tak ingin menghilangkan kesan bahwa 'seorang _senpai_ dan _kouhai-_nya pacaran'. Aah, itu kisah cinta yang sangat romantis!"

Lagi-lagi Makoto tertawa kecil. "Kau memang mirip Rin." Ia mengambil sebuah kaset DVD dan menyalakan pemutarnya.

Sementara itu Gou yang semula mengamati apa yang dilakukan _senpai_-nya itu mengalihkan pandangan ke arah jendela. "Aaah, hujan!" serunya.

Makoto mengekeh. "Bukankah itu bagus? Kau bisa tinggal di sini lebih lama."

"_Senpaaai_!"

.

Kembali kepada Rin dan Haru yang saat ini tengah kehujanan dan berteduh di bawah atap yang sama.

Rin menggeram dalam hati, sementara Haru dengan berapi-api mengawasi pergerakannya.

"Hentikan itu, Haru. Kau tahu aku tak mungkin mendobrak rumah Makoto dengan tubuh basah kuyup—itu tidak keren. Lagipula Gou pasti belum pulang dari sana."

"Aku takkan membiarkanmu menyentuh Makoto meskipun Kou sudah pulang atau meskipun hujan ini sudah reda."

"Apa itu? Apa kau semacam _bodyguard_-nya?" Rin ingin tertawa. Haru jelas sekali lebih pendek dari Makoto. Apa tidak kebalik? "Kau bahkan lebih pendek dariku!"

Sontak ekspresi Haru berubah. Ia membeliak sebentar, sebelum akhirnya memalingkan wajah.

Rin melihatnya, dan tawanya berubah jadi terbata-bata. Apa? Kenapa atmosfernya jadi berubah tidak enak begini? Tapi karena sudah terlanjur memulai percakapan itu, Rin tidak bisa berhenti begitu saja. "Aku masih ingat waktu SD dulu tinggi kita sama. Aku hanya tidak menyangka kalau pertumbuhanmu jadi lembek begini."

"Terus kenapa?"

"Hah?"

"Terus kenapa kalau aku lebih pendek darimu? Apa kau mau bilang karena itu aku jadi tidak layak untukmu?"

Kali ini alis Rin benar-benar berkerut dan tawa kambingnya menghilang sempurna.

"Lagipula ... tinggi kita hanya berbeda dua senti saja kan ...," lirih Haru.

Saat Rin mencoba mengintip, ia mendapati Haru dengan wajah merah padamnya. Dan itu membuat Rin terkejut. "Ha...Haru?"

"Hatchiiii!"

Rin masih menganga. Saat telinganya menangkap suara gemericik hujan dengan begitu jelas, dan matanya menangkap sosok Haruka Nanase yang kelihatan tidak begitu bagus. Rin berusaha memanggil lagi. "Haru ..."

Sayang kemudian Haru menutup matanya sebagai respon.

.

Haru membuka mata pelan-pelan. Seingatnya, ia merasa badannya kurang enak saat tubuhnya basah kuyup terkena siraman air hujan. Ia merasa lemas, begitu lemas, sampai Rin harus memapahnya untuk pulang ke rumah setelah pria itu berusaha meminjam payung ke salah satu rumah terdekat dari tempat berteduh mereka.

Haru benar-benar setengah sadar. Bahkan saat Rin mengeringkan tubuhnya dari air hujan, juga mengganti pakaiannya. Juga saat Rin membaringkannya ke tempat tidur dan menyelimutinya. Ia dalam keadaan setengah sadar—tapi ia sadar betul bahwa semuanya benar-benar terjadi.

"Sudah sadar? Aku nggak nyangka kau bisa sakit segampang itu." Rin mengeluh saat Haru sudah sadar. "Hhh, tapi dari yang kudengar dari pemilik payung, wabah demam memang sedang melanda orang-orang di pemukiman sekitar sini. Mungkin sebenarnya, bahkan sebelum hujan ini turun, kau sudah ada gejala terserang demam."

Rin tidak berhenti mengoceh sementara kepala Haru semakin pusing.

"Jadi kau masih suka tinggal sendiri? Merepotkanku saja."

Haru berusaha untuk duduk.

"Apa sih? Tidak usah memaksakan diri begitu—" Dan tubuhnya mengejur, saat ia mendapati sosok sakit Nanase Haruka memeluknya.

"Jangan ganggu Makoto."

Ekspresi Rin mengeras. "Kenapa kau begitu peduli padanya?"

"Karena dia teman terbaikku. Aku takkan membiarkanmu menyakitinya."

"Kalau Makoto teman terbaikmu, lalu apa artiku untukmu?" Rin mendesah, sambil tersenyum sedih. Entah bagaimana ia jadi terbawa suasana begini. "Tentu saja ... aku rivalmu kan? Kau takkan peduli padaku seperti kau peduli pada Makoto."

Haru mendongak, menatap Rin. Mengamati mata _ruby_ pria itu yang sudah berkilauan karena terhalang air.

Rin tertawa kering. "Sial, kenapa aku jadi begini sih?" keluhnya, sambil menatap langit-langit rumah.

"Makoto ... kelihatan begitu senang bersama Kou ...," kata Haru tiba-tiba. "Kelihatannya ... dia benar-benar menyukainya." Pelukan Haru semakin kencang. "Aku ... rasanya bisa mengerti perasaan seperti itu ... suka terhadap seseorang ... Aku ingin melindungi perasaan tulusnya ..."

"Ya, baik! Makoto menyukainya! Tapi bukan berarti dia harus pacaran dengan adikku kan?"

"Kau tidak bisa melarang mereka, Rin! Bagaimanapun ... bagaimanapun ... berada di dekat satu sama lain, hanya seperti itu saja sudah membuat mereka bahagia. Dan kalaupun mereka tidak pacaran, tapi mereka selalu berduaan, apa kau akan melarangnya?"

Saat itu, Rin benar-benar menatap Haru marah.

"Bukankah itu sama saja ... kau melarang mereka berdua untuk saling menyukai?" tuntut Haru. "'Pacaran' itu hanya status saja. Yang terpenting adalah bahwa ... mereka memiliki perasaan yang sama. Dan kau tak bisa menghentikan itu. Meski berkali-kali kau melarang mereka pacaran dan kau berhasil melakukannya, kau takkan bisa menghapuskan perasaan itu."

Sejenak, Rin hanya membisu. "Kau ... jadi banyak omong, Haru."

"Karena aku juga memiliki perasaan seperti itu, Rin."

"Eh?"

Haru ... Haru ... pada siapa?!

"Tapi perasaanku itu tidak mungkin bisa kutunjukkan pada orangnya sampai kapan pun. Makanya ... aku mengerti bagaimana kalau perasaan itu tidak bisa disampaikan... Aku mengerti bagaimana rasanya... Rasanya ... rasanya begitu menyedihkan!" Haru mengatakannya dengan berapi-api. "Aku tak ingin Makoto merasakan bagaimana jika perasaan sukanya pada Kou tidak bisa disampaikan, makanya ... aku ingin membuatnya bebas mengatakan apa isi hatinya kepada orang yang disukai ... tanpa dihalangi oleh sesuatu apa pun."

Haru tersenyum pedih. "Bukankah menyenangkan, kalau bisa menyukai orang lain ... yang sudah sepantasnya disukai oleh lelaki?"

Rin tak bersuara. Rasanya ... Haru tak pernah seserius seperti sekarang ini. Dan sedikit banyak, pengakuannya itu membuat hati Rin terkoyak-koyak, entah bagaimana.

"Siapa ... siapa orang sedang kausukai, Haru?" tanya Rin, sedikit tercekat. "Kenapa kau tidak mungkin menunjukkan perasaanmu—pada orang itu?"

Lagi-lagi senyuman pedih terpatri di bibirnya. Haru mendongak. "Kalau kau tahu, kau akan membunuhku."

"Siapa? Gou?"

Haru menggeleng.

Rin menggigit bibir. Ia membuka mulutnya perlahan-lahan. Rasanya, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal tenggorokannya untuk lancar berbicara. Entah bagaimana, untuk mengatakan satu hal ini, begitu sulit rasanya. Rin tidak begitu mengerti, tapi suara hujan, seolah berhenti bernyanyi saat Rin mengatakannya.

Jarum jam, seolah berhenti bergerak.

Segalanya, seolah berubah menjadi jeda yang sangat lama.

"Haru menyukaiku?"

Jeda yang lama, benar-benar lama.

"Kenapa kaupikir begitu?"

"Karena ..."

Jeda lagi.

"...karena kupikir aku menyukaimu."

"Itu kan bukan alasan."

"Tapi, serius. Aku menyukaimu. 'Suka' bukan hanya sebagai teman. Kau mengerti maksudku kan?" Rin menatap Haru penuh harap. Ia sendiri tak menyangka kalau akan mengatakannya secepat ini, bahkan tanpa persiapan apa-apa. Dan yang lebih parah, bahkan di saat mereka (seharusnya) sedang bertengkar.

Tapi Haru hanya berkedip satu kali, sebelum menggetarkan pita suaranya. "Kalau kita pacaran, bagaimana perasaanmu kalau Gou mencoba menghalangi kita?"

"Itu akan ... menyedihkan sekali."

"Maka kau tahu perasaan adikmu sendiri."

Rin menatap Haru. Memperhatikan bagaimana ekspresi pria yang biasanya bermuka datar itu. Menangkap segala sesuatu yang mungkin berbeda dari sebelumnya. Ia ingin tahu. Sejauh pengakuannya, Haru sama sekali tak terlihat marah. Bahkan ia sempat bilang ... 'kalau kita pacaran' ...

Rin menelan ludah. "Lalu ..."

"Apa?"

"Kau juga suka padaku kan?"

Haru memalingkan wajah. Rin melongo sejenak.

Suasananya mendadak jadi begitu canggung.

.

.

.

_Tak pernah sejelas hari ini ... bagaimana perasaan suka itu._

_Kenapa aku bisa mengutarakannya ... kepada seorang laki-laki?_

_Mungkin saja apa yang kurasakan padanya bukan perasaan suka, tapi perasaan yang lain._

_Tapi aku selalu memikirkan ini. Bagaimana dia bisa membuatku merasakan banyak hal seperti pelangi. Bagaimana dia bisa mengaduk-aduk pikiran dan perasaanku dalam satu waktu. Yang terpenting ... bagaimana dia bisa membuatku merasa nyaman bersamanya. Rasa nyaman yang benar-benar kubutuhkan, dan tak pernah bisa dilakukan oleh orang lain selain dirinya._

_Ne, beritahu aku._

_Itu suka atau bukan?_

_Atau itu adalah jenis perasaan lain?_

_Karena aneh kan ... kalau aku menyukai sesama jenisku?_

_Ne, adakah yang bisa memberitahuku?_

_Adakah yang bisa menjelaskan padaku ... bagaimana rupa dari rasa suka itu, bagaimana bentuknya, bagaimana cara kita tahu bahwa yang kita rasakan adalah rasa suka?_

.

.

.

'_Suka' memang benar-benar kata yang misterius._

_Karena satu kata itu suka hinggap di mana saja, yang ia suka, tanpa memikirkan siapa. Tak peduli juga ... jika kata suka jatuh pada orang dengan gender sama sepertiku._

_Apakah itu salah?_

_Kau mencoba untuk melarang kami?_

_Kalau begitu salahkan kenapa 'rasa suka'ku memilih untuk hinggap padanya._

_Dan kau bisa melarang kami, tapi kau takkan bisa menghapuskan rasa suka itu._

.

.

.

"Aneh tidak sih ... kalau kita saling menyukai ...?" Rin berkata, hampir terdengar seperti bisikan. "Maksudku ... sesama laki-laki ..."

Tapi Haru mengabaikannya. Ia benar-benar tak ingin dibuat pusing oleh masalah 'kita sama-sama lelaki'. Mereka saling menyukai. Apakah alasan itu tidak cukup buat mereka membangun sebuah hubungan?

Rin menggembungkan pipi melihat Haru tetap memalingkan wajah. "Haru—"

Saat wajah Haru berpaling ke arahnya, pria itu tiba-tiba mendekat dengan cepat. Bibirnya menyambar bibir Rin yang masih mengerucut.

Rin membelalak sebentar, lalu matanya berkedip-kedip seperti orang kelilipan.

Selang semenit kemudian, Haru membawa bibirnya menjauh.

"Sekarang kau sudah menyerah untuk mengganggu hubungan Makoto dengan Kou?"

Rin masih kelihatan seperti orang bego, meraba-raba bibirnya. Tapi setelah semuanya, kenapa yang mereka bicarakan kembali ke masalah Makoto dan Gou?

Menunggu jawaban Rin, Haru menidurkan dirinya.

"Aku nggak peduli lagi soal Makoto." Rin mengibaskan tangan. Ia menguap sebentar lalu menidurkan dirinya di sebelah Haru. Lalu dengan senyuman lebar, Rin kembali meraba-raba bibirnya. Ia kelihatan senang sekali. (Kelihatannya Haru berhasil dengan sogokannya yang satu ini)

Rintikan hujan masih bersenandung di luar sana.

"Ne, Rin. Kenapa kau pikir kalau kau menyukaiku?" tanya Haru pada punggung Rin yang terpampang di depannya.

"Kau butuh alasan?" tanya Rin balik dengan nada malas.

"Kupikir ... semua kejadian butuh alasan untuk dipertanggungjawabkan."

"Baiklah, baiklah." Rin memutar tubuhnya, sehingga sekarang ini ia bertatapan langsung dengan Haru. "Kau memang cerewet sekali hari ini, tidak seperti biasanya."

Haru langsung mengerutkan dahi, pertanda bahwa ia marah.

"Aku suka padamu ... karena ... umm, entahlah. Yang jelas, setiap kali melihatmu, aku hanya selalu merasa bersemangat. Seperti ... kau telah mengangkat kesuraman yang ada di sekitarku. Kalau tidak ada kau ... rasanya aku tidak terlalu mengerti tujuan hidupku."

"Apakah itu ada hubungannya dengan berenang?"

"Awalnya mungkin begitu, tapi yang jelas ... dimulai dari hubungan rival kitalah yang membuatku terus memikirkanmu," gumam Rin. "Sekarang, bagaimana denganmu? Kenapa kaupikir kau suka padaku?"

Haru berpikir sejenak. Lalu, dengan wajah datarnya seperti biasa, ia menjawab. "Mungkin karena aku selalu ingin berada di dekat Rin." Lalu dengan tegas ia menjawab. "Aku ... selalu ingin berenang bersama dengan Rin. Aku sadar, mungkin tujuan hidupku hanya untuk berenang dengan bebas, tapi ... di saat yang sama aku juga sadar ... kalau tidak ada Rin yang berenang bersamaku ... kebebasan itu tidak akan bisa lengkap."

Rin langsung memalingkan wajah. _Sial, dia membuatku malu begini._

Melihat Rin memalingkan wajah membuat Haru merajuk.

"Kupikir kau terlalu bebas. Sampai menyukai lelaki sepertiku."

"Aku tidak peduli."

Rin menghela napas. Sejurus kemudian ia tersenyum siput. "Ah! Tapi sebelumnya kau membuatku kesal! Kupikir, kupikir ... kau menyukai Makoto!"

Haru mengerjap. "Aku ..."

"Habis Makoto selalu dekat denganmu sih. Bahkan dia bisa membaca pikiranmu. Dia sudah berteman denganmu lebih lama dariku. Dan dia ... seolah bisa mengerti segalanya tentang dirimu." Jujur diakui, sebenarnya Rin merasa cemburu.

"Makanya kubilang dia adalah teman terbaikku."

"Ah!" Rin jadi mengingatnya lagi. "Kalau begitu apa arti diriku buatmu?"

"Kau ..." Haru menggantung perkataannya. "Kau cinta sejatiku."

Rin langsung bangkit dari tidurnya dan menggigiti seprai sementara wajahnya benar-benar merah karena malu. _Sial! Kenapa hanya aku yang dibuatnya malu begini!_

"Yah, meskipun kau adalah si brengsek keras kepala, cengeng, temperamen, dan yang paling penting ... kau benar-benar egois!"

Rasa malu Rin langsung menguap. Haru tak sadar bahwa ia telah mengubah suasana hati Rin yang ingin meledak karena senang, menjadi ingin meledak karena geram.

Akhirnya semua berakhir dengan pertengkaran di balik rumah yang tengah diguyur mesra oleh hujan.

.

.

.

_**Omake 1: Makoto dan Gou**_

"Ne, Kou-_chan_, apa kau tahu kenapa Haru tidak pernah membawa ponselnya?"

"Tidak, memang _Senpai_ tahu?"

"Aku juga tahu baru-baru ini. Kalau dipikir-pikir ... Haru mulai begitu saat SMP, setelah pertemuannya dengan Rin. Waktu Rin pulang ke Jepang dan tidak menghubungi kita, mungkin Haru pikir akan percuma membawa ponsel kalau tahu Rin tidak akan meneleponnya."

"Eeh? Kupikir itu karena Haruka-_senpai_ tidak mau ponselnya masuk ke dalam air, karena ia suka berenang di mana saja."

"Ah, awalnya juga kupikir begitu. Tapi Haru suka melepas pakaiannya kalau mau berenang, tentu saja ponselnya ia tinggal bersama pakaiannya."

"Tapi bukankah itu sudah tidak perlu lagi? Sekarang kan mereka sudah baikan—yah, meskipun mereka masih rival yang merepotkan."

"Hmm ... mungkin karena sudah jadi kebiasaan. Tapi lama kelamaan, kupikir Haru pasti akan membawa ponselnya lagi."

"Haha, Haruka-_senpai_ memang sama anehnya dengan Kakak!"

"Yah ... dalam beberapa hal mereka benar-benar cocok."

"Duuh, ngomong-ngomong hujannya lama sekali ya."

.

_**Omake 2: Nitori**_

"Haaah, kenapa Rin-_senpai_ tidak bisa dihubungi ya?" Nitori mengeluh di depan pintu bioskop yang sudah sepi. "Atau jangan-jangan _Senpai_ sudah pulang duluan?" Lalu Nitori buru-buru menggeleng. "Tidak mungkin! _Senpai_ tidak mungkin begitu!" Lalu Nitori mempertimbangkan lagi setelah melirik jam tangannya. "Tapi kenapa lama sekali? Bahkan bioskopnya sudah hampir tutup." Akhirnya Nitori memutuskan untuk pulang ke asrama. "Tapi bagaimana kalau setelah aku pergi _Senpai_ menjemputku di sini?!"

Nitori meremas rambutnya frustasi.

.

_**Omake 3: Rin dan Haru**_

"Kau benar-benar akan menginap di sini?"

"Hmm, aku tak bisa membiarkan orang sakit tinggal sendirian," sahut Rin, sambil merogoh jaketnya. Ia mendapati ponselnya mati. "Ah, sial, aku jadi tak bisa menghubungi Nitori kalau—ah, tunggu, Nitori sudah pulang kan? Ahaha, tentu saja, mana mungkin dia masih menunggu!"

Cahaya mata Haru meredup. Keputusan Rin untuk menemaninya ... sedikit banyak membuat ia kepikiran. Sebenarnya Haru tidak suka membuat orang lain khawatir padanya. Tapi ... boleh kan untuk hari ini saja kalau ia bersikap manja?

"Haru, pinjam_ charger_-mu!"

"Ada di laci."

Rin langsung merogoh laci Haru. Tapi, matanya tak sengaja menangkap sesuatu, yang seperti sengaja disembunyikan di balik buku jurnal besar.

Rin melirik Haru sebentar (Haru sudah memejamkan mata). Lalu akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengintip.

_Ini adalah hakku sebagai kekasihnya untuk melihat_!

Saat Rin membalik buku jurnal itu, apa yang ada di baliknya benar-benar membuat ia terkejut.

"Ini—"

"Ada apa Rin?" Haru membuka mata, mendengar Rin berkata 'ini' dengan keras.

"Apa maksudnya ini?!" Rin pun mengeluarkan satu per satu foto yang ia temukan di sana.

"Oh, itu fotomu," jawab Haru enteng. "Foto-fotomu ketika SD."

Rin mengamati foto-foto itu tidak percaya_. Haru pasti sudah menyukaiku sejak dulu. Aah, ia pasti sangat sangat suka padaku!_

Rin tersenyum sangat lebar karena senang. "Kenapa kau menyimpannya sebanyak ini?"

"Karena kupikir waktu kecil kau sangat manis, benar-benar manis. Imut sekali."

Senyum di bibir Rin mengembang makin dan makin lebar.

"Berbeda sekali dengan kau yang sekarang. Makanya aku tidak mau menyimpan fotomu yang sekarang."

Rin langsung melempar foto-foto di tangannya. "Hah! Apa maksudmu!"

"Kau yang sekarang sama sekali tidak manis."

"Apa itu yang diucapkan orang yang katanya menyukaiku?!" geram Rin naik darah.

Haru menyeringai. "Tapi kau yang sekarang benar-benar _sexy_. Makanya aku tak mau mengoleksi fotomu ... karena bisa dilihat orang banyak."

Dan Rin balas menyeringai. "Yah ... aku mengerti. Kau hanya perlu merekam diriku yang sekarang dalam ingatanmu, bukan dengan kamera." Ia langsung menghampiri Haru yang sedang terbaring di atas ranjang—

—dan lupa kalau dirinya harus menghubungi Nitori.

**Fin**

_Maaf saya bikin ending yang nggak terlalu mengenakkan buat Nitori, maafkan daku Ai-chaaaan *digampar Nitori*_

_Yosh, ini cerita kedua dari series SUKI. Sebenernya pengin bikin seri yang ke-3, buat Nagisa sama Rei, tapi sepertinya itu hanya angan-angan xD_

_Terakhir,_

_Berkenankah buat revieeeeeeew?_

_Saya kasih kedipan mata dari Haru buat yang review xP_

_._

_._

_._

_With love,_

_Yamashita_


End file.
